


under pressure

by chenergetic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, CG/L, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omorashi, Rimming, Smut, Sub Jongdae, Watersports, but nonsexual, but the last two arent a big part tbh, dom joonmyun, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenergetic/pseuds/chenergetic
Summary: jongdae honestly just wanted to game





	under pressure

A whine escapes his mouth as he watches his character die in game and he gets even louder when he sees where he last saved the game. He lets the controller drop from his hands and hangs his head low. 

“What’s wrong, Dae?” 

Jongdae looks towards the open doorway and frowns at Junmyeon.

“I died! ‘nd look!” He stands up and grabs on to Junmyeon’s arm, dragging him closer to the TV. “Look! I’m so far back! I forgot to save ‘cause you didn’t remind me, daddy.” 

Jongdae pouts up at his daddy stomping his feet and hoping he will feel guilty, since he really should know that Jongdae always forgets to save his games!

But Junmyeon just smiles and brushes some of his hair out of his face, “How about we get something to eat and drink?” 

Jongdae doesn’t get to say anything before Junmyeon wraps his arm around his waist and brings him to the kitchen.

Jongdae sits on a chair in the kitchen and swings his legs as Junmyeon cuts up an apple for him. He was taking too long so Jongdae started humming a tune.

Soon, Junmyeon places down the apple slices and sits in a different seat to Jongdae.

“C’mon Dae, sit in my lap.” The man pats his thigh and Jongdae easily stands up from his chair to do so. He grabs an apple slice and starts noisily eating it as Junmyeon lightly runs his hands over the younger’s sides and pressed gentle kisses on his neck. One of Junmyeon’s hands slides down to Jongdae’s exposed thigh, his finger tugging and playing with the bottom of Jongdae’s baggy, light pink shorts.

Jongdae finishes quickly and proudly shouts that he’s done before slipping off of his daddy’s lap and running back into the other room to play his game.

He sits on the wooden floor and picks the controller back up and starts on his journey back to where he was. Lifting his water bottle next to him and taking a couple of gulps, he realises his bladder is getting a bit full, but it’s not uncomfortable so he forgets about it.

A few minutes in, Junmyeon comes in and sits behind him on the couch he was leaning on. Jongdae pauses for a bit, some positive feeling his little mind can’t think of right now spreading over him from being in between his boyfriend’s legs and his fingers softly carding through his black hair.

Jongdae’s too busy spamming the jump button trying to get up and over the mountain safely that he doesn’t realise one of his legs bouncing and how much he’s shifting around on the floor. Luckily, Junmyeon does.

“Baby boy, do you need to go to the toilet?”

Jongdae isn’t sure what makes him but without thinking about it he denies it. “Nah! I’m jus’ bored.”

Junmyeon hums quietly and goes back to petting Jongdae’s head.

Jongdae realised pretty soon that he actually does really need to pee, but he convinces himself that it’d be too weird and embarrassing to tell Junmyeon right after he denied it so strongly. So he just goes back to playing his game where he’s currently killing an enemy that attacked him and singing a pop song that’s been playing on the radio.

As he’s getting closer to his destination, he moves to sit cross-legged since it makes it a bit easier to forget the uncomfortable fullness. He focuses on his game and stops singing, but he tries to his best to keep his body still to not raise any suspicion.

However, Junmyeon must have noticed how hard he was trying and decided to take it into his own hands because his right foot that was next to Jongdae, moved closer to Jongdae’s crotch, from under his Jongdae’s relaxed arm, landing above it before digging into the skin there. Feeling so much pressure on his bladder made Jongdae squeak as he tried not to piss. He looked up at Junmyeon, helpless, wondering why he would do this, “Daddy...”

“Shh shh baby, just focus on your game and let your daddy take care of you,” Junmyeon said, innocent smile on his face as he stopped pushing into the bladder.

Jongdae just nodded, slowly turning his head back to the screen. He does well for a few minutes with Junmyeon’s foot just resting on his abdomen, but then it’s slowly grinding into his bladder and it’s really hard to concentrate when that’s happening. His arms go limp and he’s loosely holding the controller in his lap. “Baby. What are you doing? I’ll told you to play your game and to not focus on what I’m doing. You better get back to where you were before.”

Jongdae picks his controller back up and looked at the TV as his eyesight had become unfocused. “Yes, of course, Daddy. I’m sorry.”

He leaned his head back in between Junmyeon’s legs to get into a more comfortable where he hopefully will be able to focus on this.

“So close, so close, so close.” Jongdae’s quiet mumbling is barely heard above the game sound. He was speaking to soothe himself more than anything else, anyway. He’s nearly where he was when he died in game and he’s so relieved that he finally got back when there’s a nearly painful feeling in his bladder, all thanks to Junmyeon, and he’s gasping as he tries not to piss himself. One of his hands are gripping the controller tightly while his other hand is digging into his thigh. He buries his face in Junmyeon’s right inner thigh as a small gush of urine escapes his bladder, Junmyeon relaxes his foot then.

Jongdae feels heat prickling at his face and chest as he’s unable to hold the rest and he wets himself there on the floor. Junmyeon is still running his fingers through Jongdae’s hair and there’s no way he isn’t aware of what’s happening. It feels like it’s been going on for ages and Jongdae is full on, loudly whimpering into the fabric of Junmyeon’s pants.

In a short amount of time, but what felt like too long for Jongdae, he stops wetting himself, but his face is still pressing hard into Junmyeon’s thigh, and he’s dropped the controller and wrapped both his arms tightly around his daddy’s thigh. They’ve lightly explored watersports and omorashi before but those few times have been planned way beforehand, but this time it came out of nowhere and Jongdae is beyond embarrassed.

The fingers in his hair are urging him to lift his head, but not wanting to fave Junmyeon, he looks down instead, which he regrets. The puddle under him is humiliating. Just out of habit, he looks up to Junmyeon for some form of comfort. Jongdae is sure his face is red, he knows his eyes are filled with tears and he bites on his bottom lip. His worries are slightly soothed by Junmyeon’s fond look and his fingers tenderly brushing all over his face, jawline and he gently makes Jongdae let go of his lip.

“Baby, you made such a big mess. And you didn’t even catch up before pissed yourself too. It’s a shame.” He sighs in disappointment, “You’re a messy baby, little boy. You should’ve just told me you needed to go but instead you made me do this to you.” Jongdae pushes his head harder into Junmyeon’s palm hoping it will be shown how sorry he is.

“Oh well. Let daddy clean you up for now,” Junmyeon leans down to pick up the controller and place it on the couch next to him. He unwraps Jongdae’s arms from around his leg and lifts him up onto his lap, even though he’s still wet. 

Junmyeon carries him to the bathroom where he sets him down on the side of the bathtub. He grabs one of the spare towels and turns to Jongdae. 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes, is that okay, gorgeous?” Jongdae nods his head and Junmyeon leaves through the door.

Jongdae looks down at himself and blushes, his legs are still wet and his shorts that were a light colour are now much darker in the crotch area. He brushes his legs together a bit and starts to feel embarrassed once again. Junmyeon is out there cleaning up his boyfriend’s piss.

Jongdae slides down the side of the bath and sits on the floor, knees pulled up to his chin. He throws his head back and groans.

“Baby, was it too much?” 

Jongdae quickly lifts his head to Junmyeon and draws his eyebrows together. This incident has put him into a deeper and more vulnerable sub head space than he was because just lazing around playing games. He crawls over to his daddy with his head hanging down, only lifting it when he bumps into his leg. Jongdae kneels and presses his face to Junmyeon’s crotch, more because he was searching for comfort than anything sexual. 

Junmyeon lets out a long sigh and combs Jongdae’s hair with his fingers. He kneels down in front of Jongdae and his sweet smile comes into view. He brushes their noses together.

Jongdae tries his best to speak and manages to get a ‘sorry’ out. He repeats it a couple times before his daddy shushes him and takes him into his arms. Jongdae can see that Junmyeon is feeling sorry for doing it. Jongdae should find a way to reassure him later.

“It’s okay, pretty boy. No need to apologise. We’re done now. Let’s just shower. C’mon, princess, lift your arms for me.”

Jongdae does as he’s told and already feels better with the amount of praise he’s receiving when he helps Junmyeon slide all of his clothes off of his body until he’s completely naked. His daddy keeps him close while he undresses himself too. 

Junmyeon turns on the shower and when it heats up he pulls them under the spray. Jongdae is cleaned quickly, Junmyeon showering his whole face with kisses. Jongdae is smiling by the time they turn the shower off. They sway slightly as Junmyeon dries them both of, extra carefully and slowly on Jongdae. 

Jongdae slips on some boxers and a baggy shirt and is bouncing on his heels waiting for Junmyeon to dress. Once he is, Jongdae flies into his arms and silently requests to be picked up.

He’s carried to the room of his accident and though a little bit of shame does enter his mind, he just tried his best to ignore it since it wasn’t as bad as it was before because of Junmyeon’s comfort. The room is completely clean and when Jongdae sees the TV screen he whines quietly in his throat. 

“Whaaat? Why’s this always gotta happen?” 

Junmyeon looks at him confusedly but Jongdae just wriggles in his hold until he’s let go. When Junmyeon sees how he’s staring at the screen, he looks too, only to see that Jongdae’s character had died somehow while they were busy and once again, he hadn’t saved.

Jongdae just takes in a deep breath before turning off the TV and console. “Whatever. ‘S’all good. Let’s jus’ go cuddle in bed.”

Jongdae grabs his daddy’s hand and pulls him to their bedroom and collapses into the bed.

Junmyeon laughs at the sight of Jongdae burrowing his way under the blanket, leaving a blank space for him that he gladly takes.

They cuddle up close to each other, looking each other in the eyes gentle and share quick touches against each other’s skin.

Jongdae looks away for a bit, building up the courage to ask a question, an idea he had to help him forget all the shame that came with his incident. He hums a couple of times before looking back at Junmyeon who was looking at him expectantly. 

“Mmm. Daddy. Can I. Please, maybe.” He takes a deep breath as Junmyeon trails his thumb along his jaw. “Can I suck you off, daddy? Or. More preferably. Hm. Eat. Eat you out?” 

He purses his lips, unsatisfied with how he asked. His voice wasn’t shaking when he asked, but it was definitely timid. He isn’t usually scared to ask but he just feels like this time is a bit different. “I just. Kind of want to. Need to. Because of what happened earlier. It’ll make me feel better to do this. For you.”

Junmyeon doesn’t hesitate, always happy to do whatever Jongdae needs or wants. “Of course, puppy.”

Jongdae leans forward and starts to kiss Junmyeon. He keeps his hands on Junmyeon’s face, and the kiss is brief and sweet, despite what they were going to do.

Jongdae pulls away and pushes all the blankets off of the bed and moves further down, softly tapping on Junmyeon’s hip to tell him to go up on his knees. Junmyeon rolls on to his stomach and does so, also going on to his elbows.

“Thank you, daddy.” 

Jongdae slowly slides his daddy’s pants down. He bites his lips at the sight of Junmyeon’s pale ass, and grabs a handful of one cheek, revealing a pink pucker. Jongdae didn’t top while in sub space ever and it was rare if he wanted to in the first place, but right now he was just so desperate to taste his daddy and make him feel good, so he didn’t pause before leaning forward and licking a thick strip up his boyfriend’s hole.

The low moan he gets in response is so rewarding that he can’t help but lean in again and raise his other hand to spread both cheeks apart. He was leaving quick, small licks and kisses all over Junmyeon’s ass, even going down to his shaved balls for a moment.

Jongdae finally focuses on Junmyeon’s hole, getting an excessive amount of spit on it to shallowly slip his tongue in. He doesn’t spend much time with his tongue in Junmyeon, instead going back to placing fat licks over his hole. After a couple dozen or so licks, he slips his tongue in again, getting deeper than before as Junmyeon relaxes more.

Just like before, it only lasts for a short moment before he goes back to regular and repetitive licks. This whole routine lasts for too long, only stopping when Junmyeon growls out “Stop teasing.”

Jongdae, as obedient as ever, pulls away immediately and covers two fingers in spit, shoving them into Junmyeon fast. He doesn’t notice any sign of discomfort, so he fucks his fingers into his daddy, enjoying his deep moans so much. 

Once again, he simply can’t resist and add his tongue, too. Jongdae slows his fingers down to a stop and digs them into his prostate, using his tongue instead to fuck Junmyeon. 

It must be too much for his daddy because soon after, he calmly says, “Baby boy, I’m close.”

Jongdae reluctantly pulled away and moved back, “Okay. Can you please lay down on your back, daddy?”

Junmyeon did it quickly, probably eager to finish. Jongdae was looked at him in awe, the pretty light pink flush on his cheeks and chest was so different to his usual composed look.

Jongdae crawled over Junmyeon and gave him a short kiss. “I love you, daddy.”

A couple more kisses and Jongdae goes back to his spot and leans down to Junmyeon’s crotch, hoping that his orgasm was at least somewhat delayed. Jongdae kisses the tip of Junmyeon’s cock, the salty taste of his precum only a bit unpleasant. He licks a stripe down his dick and on to his balls, taking one into his mouth. Jongdae sucks lightly, enjoying the feeling in his mouth before going back to the tip. 

Teasing the sensitive head with his tongue is what makes Junmyeon finally start talking, “My pretty Dae, treating daddy so well, yeah?” Jongdae sucks and Junmyeon hums. “Are you gonna make me cum from your mouth like a good boy?”

Pulling away, Jongdae moans at the praise and nods his head hurriedly, but finally takes Junmyeon’s thick dick into his mouth. Both of Junmyeon’s hands go to his hair at that, stroking his head affectionately. “My perfect is going to take all of me, yeah? Hurry up, kitten. Make daddy cum.”

Jongdae pulls back a big to take a deep breath, and then, as smoothly as he can, takes Junmyeon into his mouth. The dick hits the back of his throat, nearly making him gag for going too fast, but he stops for a moment before swallowing around it and taking Junmyeon into his throat.

“Gorgeous boy, your mouth feels so good. I’m gonna fuck your nice throat, okay? Prettiest pup,” Junmyeon’s filthy words are accompanied by a sweet voice and soothing fingers in his hair, but a small thrust into his mouth reminds him of what’s about to happen. Jongdae pulls back slightly and almost immediately Junmyeon pulls out, before thrusting back in not as roughly as Jongdae expected, but still fast enough to cum quickly.

Every now and again, Jongdae gagged but quickly recovered, relaxed by the sweet words Junmyeon was mumbling and his gentle fingers brushing in his hair and over his face. His rhythm was soon erratic and his thrusts became shallow and not before long cum was filling his mouth and a bit falling onto his lips.

Jongdae sat up into a kneeling position, happily swallowing all the cum. He once again crawls over and sucks hickies into his daddy’s neck. With Junmyeon whispering what a good boy he was and how well he got his daddy off, Jongdae couldn’t help when he started grinding his crotch on Junmyeon’s side. He wasn’t planning on finishing himself, but he’d gotten so hard and needy while pleasuring his boyfriend, not to mention he’s a lot more clear headed than he has been the whole day. He’s probably slipped out of sub space after he got Junmyeon off.

“I-uh. Fuck. I’m gon’ cum, ‘Myeon.” Jongdae groans out. Junmyeon makes him look at him and he taps his own lips, and Jongdae got the idea, he hurriedly straddled Junmyeon’s chest and gently fed his cock past Junmyeon’s pink lips. Junmyeon’s tongue was lapping at the tip of his dick and it didn’t take much for Jongdae to spill with shallow thrusts into his warm mouth.

Jongdae rolls off of him to lay down on his back next to Junmyeon, but instead of swallowing like Jongdae though, Junmyeon turned over on top of him and put his mouth on Jongdae’s and in the kiss, he pushed the liquid into Jongdae’s mouth with his tongue, feeding the younger his own cum.

Jongdae stared at Junmyeon as he pulled away, shocked. After a while he swallowed all the contents in his mouth, not at all used to having the taste of his own cum in his mouth. He smacked his lips a few times before rolling Junmyeon off of him.

He turns on his side where Junmyeon is also on his side looking at him. Jongdae decides that just in case Junmyeon didn’t get the idea just now, he’ll tell him. “‘Myeon. What.. you did today wasn’t too far. But you did stop at the right time. I don’t think I would’ve been able to go further with how embarrassed I was. I love you, you know?”

Junmyeon looks relieved he didn’t go too far. It would be a first, but he’s always been so cautious. “Of course. I love you, too.”

They share a smile and simply bathe in each other’s company. Soon, Jongdae turns to the bedside table to see the clock that sits there. It’s now evening. Junmyeon noticed the time too and speaks up, “Are you hungry? We haven’t had dinner.” 

“Mhm. But I wanna stay in bed a bit, Jun. We can do that after.”

Junmyeon just mumbles affirmation and just curls up to Jongdae’s side, running his hand up and down Jongdae’s torso.

**Author's Note:**

> yall,, i know this is kinda trash and i also only read it once so im sure there are mistakes but i wrote this all today and all my other (better) fics that i am writing i havent made any progress on so i just made this mess lol i also have no clue why i wrote dom junmyeon,, i prefer him as a sub 100% but whatever. i had this written out completely differently and then went ehh i dont likw it so i added different scenes and stuff like the “humiliation” (i hate it) after so if something doesnt make sense at all thats why :( also wow i just read a bit of this and the pacing is so weird hopefully it was readable <3
> 
> bye
> 
> (also the game jd is playing is skyrim. yes, thats correct its 2012 again. ive also been playing slyrim recently so)


End file.
